logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ABS-CBN
BEC 1946–1952 ABS-CBN (first era) 1952–1967 The channel is split into two (2) new networks. 1966–1967 1967–1972 Abs-cbn_60s.jpeg The two (2) channels are merged to form ABS-CBN. The Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation (first era) 1973–1977 435px-BBC2Phils.svg.png In 1972, When ABS-CBN shut down due to Martial Law, The Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation was launched in 1973. 1977–1978 1978–1980 City2 Television 1980–1984 The Banahaw Bradcasting Corporation (second era) 1984–1986 ABS-CBN (second era) Post-Martial Law Era (1986-2000) In 1986, When Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation shut down due to EDSA Revolution, The ABS-CBN network was re-launched. This rendition of the logo, incidentally, first appeared on the first color TV broadcast in the country within 1971. The tri-band circles are in RGB (Red for Luzon, Green for Visayas, and Blue for Mindanao). The colored variation was used subsequently until 2000. The white version of the logo can still be found in the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center facade. The Star Network Era (1987-1993) ABS-CBN introduced an innovation to the channel 2 logo from 1986 to 1992. At first, the channel 2 logo is introduced into ABS-CBN, after the dissolution of BBC in July. The features of the first channel 2 logo is a wing-shaped blue crest with a white curve at the top and a white line as a tail, the Broadway 2 logo was used from 1986 to 1987. It has a slogan name Watch Us Do It Again! as the station ID aired since the network's revival. After six months of carefully selected plans, the first tri-ribbon 2 logo laced with a rhomboidal star came to be on 1 March 1987. The tri-ribbon 2 logo's color is white carrying the slogan The Star Network when it aired as a station ID to reclaim the dominance in TV ratings. By 1988, the ribbons in the tri-ribbon 2 logo are tri-colored with red, green and blue. Truly, the tri-ribbon 2 logo was accidentally coming from a shooting star in the form of 2. Similarly, most numerical channel logos within this slogan have a star and versions came into regional TV channels like 3 (DYCB-TV in Cebu and DZRR-TV in Baguio), 4 (DYXL-TV in Bacolod and DXAS-TV in Davao) and other regional stations. The Sarimanok Era (1993-2000) In 1993, which happens to be the Chinese Year of the Rooster, ABS-CBN launched the another add-on to the 1986 logo, a colorful Moro rooster called Sarimanok with a new station ID featuring the legendary bird. The Sarimanok ID became utmost associated with the channel that ABS-CBN opted it to become the station's mascot. ABS-CBN later named its new 24-hour news channel the Sarimanok News Network, the precursor of the ABS-CBN News Channel. Variants abs cbn 1987.jpg|ABS-CBN 1987 Logo abs cbn satellite.jpg|ABS-CBN Satellite Logo abs in the service ofthe filipino.jpg|ABS-CBN logo in 1989 abs cbn1989.jpg|ABS-CBN Logo in 1992 abs cbn 1993.jpg|ABS-CBN Logo in 1993 sarimanok abs cbn.jpg|ABS-CBN Logo in 1993 (Sarimanok) abs cbn gold logo.png|ABS-CBN 1986 Gold Version abscbn 1999.png|ABS-CBN Logo in 1999 (last incarnation) Videos 2000-present On January 1, 2000, ABS-CBN had changed its corporate logo. The previous logo, which featured stylized letters and a box with three concentric circles and a line gave way to the present logo's styling. The three RGB circles and black vertical line remain, although the text has been modified to a more modern style and the box is replaced with a flat grey/white crystal plane (on the 2D version, the plane appears as a 2D grey square, and on some uses of the logo, the square is nowhere to be seen). Two new slogans were launched, entitled "Out Of The Box...Into The New Millennium" (the slogan also used to celebrate the new millennium)' '''and "'A New Look. A New Beginning."'' ''(heavily based on the unveiling of the new logo). Along with this, the company also launched new theme music to replace the theme music used since the network's relaunch as The Star Network. In 2003, during the television station's 50th anniversary, ABS-CBN launched its present brand name, '''"Kapamilya" (literally means "a member of the family"). Today, the tri-band radio transmission waves graphic element and the original typography are used in derivatives as logos and logotypes of subsidiaries of the ABS-CBN Corporation. Arquitectonica, a Miami-based international architecture, landscape architecture, interior design and urban planning corporation, designed the logo derivatives. The Print Launch The logo was unveiled on print with the old logos of ABS-CBN shown on glass screens and featured the elements of the current logo on screens with gold linings, this time with a crystal plane and the revamped ABS-CBN text. While they assemble, the elements are described. However, the description of the elemnts in the ad are actually deviations from their actual meaning. The TV Launch After the ABS-CBN Countdown to 2000 special entitled "ABS-CBN Worldwide Celebration Of The New Millennium", a plug called the "Millennium Overture", aired at 12:00 m.n. on January 1, 2000. The first scene featured all the past logos and station ID's (along with the Sarimanok) of ABS-CBN during that time on television screens. Later, a portal transports the viewers to a dark clear space, and displays the 1986 ABS-CBN logo for one last time. Then, all of a sudden, the 1986 logo began to shift its parts and transform them, starting its reconstruction into a new logo. The box is removed and replaced by a new crystal plane, the rings and line modify their appearance and start separating from each other, and the ABS and CBN names start to merge and morph into a newer ABS-CBN text with a more modern typography. As the 1986 logo reconstructs, the current logo of ABS-CBN becomes visible, and as the reconstruction finishes, the new logo becomes completely visible (with the line and text appearing in white), with the dark space becoming a black background with RGB light streams, and the slogan "In The Service Of The Filipino", now in a new, more cleaner font (appearing in white), appearing below a white line, which is seen between the logo and the slogan. A day later, the 1986 logo ended its lifespan and the new logo started being used as the current corporate logo. The Logo's On-Screen Bug The logo's bug version, was shown on the upper-right corner on the TV, appearing as a whole logo, with the line appearing in white (almost appearing like it was not appearing at all), and was first used in January 1, 2000 (the day when the new logo was unveiled). Then in 2004, the bug eventually switched to the regular symbol, this time only with the logo, and without the text. In 2012, the text returned, again appearing in white, yet the symbol remained in its regular form. Gallery abs cbn print ad.jpg|The print publication presenting the new logo. abs cbn 2000 dark.jpg|The logo when it was unveiled. abs cbn 2000 logo.png|The logo's first appearance on TV after it was unveiled. abs cbn 2001 logo.png|ABS-CBN's logo appearing in the ABS-CBN "Sky" Station ID from 2001. ABS-CBN Official Slogan.png|ABS-CBN Logo with the slogan "In The Service Of The Filipino Worldwide". abs-cbn-logo-square.jpg|ABS-CBN Logo with the square. Videos Anniversary Logos 40 Years Logo The logo features a script-like number 40 years insignia and the ABS-CBN logo, and the text "Philippine Television", accompanied with the word "and". 45 Years Logo The 45 Years insignia features a blue 45 beside the ABS-CBN logo and the "Y'''ears of Philippine Television" text. 50 Years Logo For the network's golden anniversary, the '''50 Years logo features a gold 50 on a television screen with the ABS-CBN horizontal logo in gold and the TELEVISION text below the logo. 55 Years Logo (1st Version) The 55 Years insignia features two 5's colored in red and green surrounding a blue globe. This is the first anniversary logo to feature ABS-CBN's RGB colors. 55 Years Logo (2nd Version) Midway through 2008, ABS-CBN modified the 55 insignia, making the green 5 bigger and looking like the red 5. 60 Years Logo The 60 Years insignia features a 60 mosaic composed of countless RGB circles beside the "Years of Philippine Television" text. Therefore, this marks the most complex ABS-CBN anniversary logo to design. Category:Television channels in Philippines Category:Radio stations in Philippines Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television